Behind Closed Sliding Doors
by Chibigal4
Summary: Just a quick little fic. I re-wrote a small part of episode 34. I guess you could think of it as what should have happened between Aizen and Hinamori at least in my mind . Warning: AizenxHinamori.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

Notes: Taicho means captain, haori is the captain's jacket, and kun is an honorific I'm not really sure how to describe, but you can read all about it up here:.org/wiki/Japanese_titles#Kun

**Behind Closed Sliding Doors**

Hinamori sat far behind her captain, watching him. It was very late, and she felt privileged he would allow her into his quarters. Her uneasy feelings were keeping her awake. She wanted to talk to someone. No. Needed to talk to _him_. As always, Aizen calmed her with ease. He probably wasn't even trying. His warm smile. Tranquil eyes. Soothing voice. Everything about her captain comforted her. Though she was feeling better and talked about everything that was on her mind, she still didn't want to leave. Not yet anyway. Hinamori waited only a moment before asking, "I won't disturb you, so do you mind if I keep watching you like this? Would that bother you?"

"No, I don't mind. Stay as long as you like." Aizen answered softly. He was writing something. She could see his right arm gliding across the paper.

Her mind returned what had happened earlier that day. Her head bobbed as she was beginning to fall asleep, but the motion brought her fully back to consciousness. _'I can't do it.'_ Hinamori thought. The idea alone brought a pink hue to her cheeks, but there was no telling what would happen if she didn't follow through.

Aizen heard movement behind him as his vice-captain was standing up. "Going to bed, Hinamori-kun?"

"Yes...Here's your haori." She took off the article of clothing and approached him. Aizen turned as she knelt directly behind him. "Thanks for everything."

He took it from her, smiling. "Anytime, Hinamori-kun. I enjoy these little talks of ours."

"Really?" Her face brightened.

He chuckled. Her enthusiasm was a rarity in Soul Society. "Of course."

Hinamori noticed, not for the first time, how close she was kneeling to him. _'I'm so close...If I could just...'_ She leaned in closer to Aizen, but stopped inches away from him. The vice captain quickly pulled away. Tears came to her eyes. "I can't." she choked out as she jumped up. "I can't do it." She started running for the door.

"What wrong, Hinamori-kun?"

She stopped when she heard the concerned tone of her captain. Hinamori couldn't turn around to face him as she answered. "Earlier, just after the vice captain's meeting, we played a round of truth or dare. I wanted to leave so I could return here. They told me I could go if I picked dare, and I did."

Based on her earlier actions, Aizen was able to guess what it was. Pushing himself to his feet he said, "I don't want you to do it if it upsets you."

Hinamori turned around. His image was blurred through her tears. "Aizen-taicho."

He walked over to her and put his hand on her head. That usually made her feel better. "What they've asked you to do was very personal. It should only happen between you and someone you love on your own terms, not theirs."

She felt a little stupid for having gotten all worked up over something so silly. "It's just a kiss." Hinamori sniffed.

"But your first. Am I right?"

The vice captain nodded. "Aizen-taicho...do you think a first kiss should be special?"

He smiled at her. "I think every kiss should be special."

"Would you be mad at me if I..." She trailed off, looking away and blushing.

"I could never be mad at you, Hinamori-kun."

She smiled, shyly. As she boosted herself by standing on her tiptoes, a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Oh, wait! You were in the middle of something, weren't you? I'm sorry."

He laughed again. Aizen couldn't help it. The girl was just so innocent. "I can't send you away this state." He brushed a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "Stay here with me a while longer. At least until you've calmed down." The suggestion was, of course, met with no opposition. He led her back to desk where he was working. As Aizen sat, Hinamori knelt next to him. He could tell she was tired. "Why don't you lay down?"

She nodded, and shifted her position so her head was in his lap. "Aizen-taicho?"

"Hm?"

Hinamori reached her hand up to his face, and gently lead it down until her lips brushed against his. "Good night."

"Good night, Hinamori-kun."

She closed her eyes, and soon her breathing became slow and rhythmic. Aizen smiled. As he stroked her hair with his left hand, he continued to write with his right:

_'. . . And the name of the despicable individual plotting this is Hitsugaya Toushirou.'_

~The End~

Chibigal4: It takes a special kind of evil to be so sweet to someone while plotting their doom behind their back. LOVE this pairing, and I have no idea why. ^_^;;; No flames please ('cause I know a TON of people HATE this pairing *cough* Hitsu/Hina fans *cough*).


End file.
